Antiseptic formulations are often used in the context of surgery for topical cleaning or other medical uses. Antiseptic formulations may be provided in containers, applicators, swabs, or via other delivery means.
In the manufacturing and use of antiseptic formulations and associated vessels, there are various challenges related to providing and maintaining sterility. Some methods of making sterile products are aseptic processing and terminal sterilization. Each of these general methods has various drawbacks and challenges when applied to certain antiseptic formulations and associated vessels.